


Warm Hearts

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Some holiday goodness with a one-shot of SasuHina!





	Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, this was a holiday one-shot gift and now I'm bringing it over here!

_Work…_

Even in the coldest of winter, work always seems to find a way into Konohagakure. Winter gripped the village in it's cold clutches. Not a single shinobi was found not bundled up with layers of clothes. For Sasuke, the cold was a stronger enemy than any man he's ever fought. Perhaps it was due to his summer birthday, but he actually didn't mind the cold or winter weather. It meant that people were far too preoccupied with getting someplace warm instead of trying to stop for idle chit chat.

The snow recorded his footsteps as he trekked from the hokage tower. His usual black cloak draped around him coupled by yet a thicker black cloak and royal blue scarf- handmade by his wife. However is one arm- his good arm, was carrying a rather large sack slung over his shoulders...

" _I figure a B rank wouldn't too difficult for ya' dattebayo!" The blonde Hokage grinned._

" _You think of everything don't you…" The Uchiha remarked before pulling out a small box, sliding it to his friend._

_Naruto only chuckled more as he pulled out a slightly bigger box in exchange for the one he got. "I'm getting better! Look see, I even remembered. No peeking until you get home." He warmed_

_Sasuke only gave an airy laugh as he waved goodbye to the seventh._

Naturally he was a bit curious to see what the blonde had gotten him this year. Last year he got him a childish stuffed animal; a hawk to be precise. So it'll be a little humorous on that front not doubt… But there was a far more pressing matter to attend to on his way back to his home.

"Hey! It's dad!"

"Alright! dad's home!"

Two identical twin boys, dressed up to their noses in cloths were enjoying the snow with their siblings. They were the first to spot the Uchiha's arrival, with great delight. Another of the boys ran in to their mother while the others races to embrace their father with snow covered hugs.

Inside, their mother was accompanied by their oldest and youngest child making sweets for the family to go along with dinner. There were 5 children in total between Sasuke and Hinata, the middle child Saya came in with great news about their fathers return home. Sasuke was followed in by his sons, Haji and Ryosuke goating over what could possibly be in that large bag he was lugging around.

Hinata smiled at her snowed covered sons and husband as he put the bag on the ground for their children to unveil:

He had been gone for a few weeks while he was performing a B - ranked in the hopes to reestablish the Whirlpool Country. It was arduous and time consuming, but it was well worth it seeing his 5 children ogling and smiling with wonder at the various toys and knick-knacks he brought back home for them.

Sasuke smiled at his wife as she dusted the lingering snow from his hair. "Just in time?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Just in time." She answered.


End file.
